


A Bittersweet Pain Called Love

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lovesick!Rei, Lovesickness, M/M, its basically rei just thinking of nagisa's effect on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first few times Rei encounters Nagisa he considers him a bit of a pain.  But now it's a completely different kind of pain that leaves his heart hammering and and keeps him up for days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bittersweet Pain Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first published Free! fic. huh. ok then. I was looking through all the cute reigisa cuddles fanart on tumblr and this spawned from it i guess. idek what this is just Rei being dumb and in love or whatever. Enjoy?

The first few times Rei encounters Nagisa he considers him a bit of a pain. Not a "get out of my face" kind of pain, because that is rude and not at all beautiful. But somewhere between when a fly is buzzing around kind of pain or when your computer freezes before you save your homework. Did it really have to be him? Why had Nagisa been so persistent that it must be Rei who completes their team?

Looking back on those fateful first meetings Rei is very glad for Nagisa's persistence. Without the blond boy's tenacity he would never have made such good friends within the team, or have been able to get as close to Nagisa as he is today. Though he doubts Nagisa would have given up that easily even if he had refused even more then he had. Which brings him back to pain.

Except this time it's a very, _very_ different kind of pain. It's a pain that makes him hot all over, his heart hammering, threatening to burst from chest. It wakes him up in the middle of the night covered in sweat and leaves him gasping , reminiscing of lingering touches and magenta eyes. He shakes and stutters with a dry throat and his skin seems to be permanently flushed. He rambles and sputters and try as he might his words just don't come out the way he planned. And it is most definitely _not_ beautiful.

But when he hears that sweet, joyful giggle escaping from soft pink lips he finds he doesn't really mind. "You're so silly Rei-chan" Nagisa would sigh into his shoulder, his voice muffled while his lips press onto Rei's neck. It's a bittersweet pain that Rei enjoys more than anything in the world. And as he glides his fingers through a halo of blond hair and relaxes further into the embrace he thinks and reconsiders.

If it is for Nagisa then surely it is the most beautiful pain of all.


End file.
